timetalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Block (Alternate Universe)
Block was created on Gallifrey during an age of peace. He came from Universe 320108, same as The Doctor He led a normal life until eventually growing sick of the planet. One day, he found a way out. Three Time Lords travelled to the planet in an old telephone box. He spotted two of the Time Lords leaving their TARDIS and venturing off. He took this opportunity to sneak aboard The Professor's TARDIS and hid in the storage cupboard. After successfully travelling to the future, and to a new universe, he escaped the Profoesser's TARDIS. After that, Block went in search of a TARDIS. Thanks to a suggestion by The Magus, he went to space vagas and won a TARDIS, by cheating. He travelled for a long time until eventually being killed. History Block lived a normal life on Gallifrey for a long time. He wanted to become the Lord President, but that dream soon disappeared as a distinct hatred for the planet emerged. After sneaking aboard The Professor's TARDIS whilst him and another version of The Doctor from another universe, usually going by the number of his incarnation, went to find a younger version of The Doctor from Universe 320108. Block snuck aboard the ship, passed a sleeping Doctor, and hid in the storage closet under a blanket. He was almost spotted by 59th when he was getting something from the closet, but Block remainded hidden. After escaping Prof's TARDIS, he met The Doctor and The Magus. After an undocumented adventure, Block took Magus' advice and went to space vegas. After a lot of drink and gambling, he stole a TARDIS off a gangster group who are still in search of him to this day. His TARDIS took the form of a shed on Earth and couldn't change due to the fact that he smashed the chameleon circuit up with a hammer. Sentenced During his time alive, Block was sentenced to time in the galactic prison by The Judge with his four pals, The Doctor, The Professor, The Magus and Roes. They escaped the prison with a man named Freddo. Freddo Freddo travelled with Block for a short-time, and, as documented in Block's notebook of How to Annoy People, scared Block with his non-stop mumbling and wandering the halls whilst Block tried to sleep. Eventually, during a moment of rage, Block smashed up the console which jettisoned one of the rooms Freddo was in and atomised him. Freddo has not been seen since. Torchwood and the Coffee Boy Block was the Coffee Boy for Torchwood for a short while. During the Children of Earth crisis, (now referred to as Case 456) Block joined up with the team. After the Doctor started acting strangely, Block went to integrate him and threatend to kill the kid Torchwood practically stole off the streets. This was single handedly the most badass moment of his entire life. After the CoE event, Block went to spain for a Holiday whilst the next disaster struck, known commonly as Miracle Day (documented as case 070811), which setup future events. Identity Crisis After a large amount of time just hanging around and rarely helping out, Block began experiencing flashes of another life - a life of hoods, armors and evil intentions. After spiriling into an identity crisis, he soon realised it didn't matter if he was unimportant and easily replaced in the grand scheme of things. He was who he was. Fred the Second Block was working on a robotic head named Fred, who would float using a hover system. This head was similar in most ways to the original Fred the Head, but didn't work as well and broke down a few times. Eventually, Block The End of a Lott The Judge and his associate Granny (arch-enemy of The Professor) setup a plan to dominate the universe with disaster whilst it was at its weakest. The Judge, after killing the Guardian of Eternity, combined both the The Book of Gillian ''and ''The Book of Gideon together and splintered time to bring back some old foes. The Hooded Man and Theos, who were plucked from their time lines just before they were defeated, to assist The Judge and Granny in their objective. The other side of the plan was to distract the Time Tales team with three foes of their past. First of them was Erasmus, who had, using the help of the Cybermen, who were weak after a recent war, built a Cyber King robot. This robot split apart Telos, scattering the team to their TARDISes. After they escaped, the Cyber King flew through space, but it failed and crashed into Logopolis. Whilst recovering on Logopolis, the team were ambushed by Galactus who crashed through the terrain of the planet and began to consume it. Everyone quickly escaped but Block struggled, after some damaged to his TARDIS his freed himself and landed on Mars with everyone else. The explosion that Galactus caused, destroyes Logopolis and Galactus himself. Erasmus was assumed dead when Logopolis was destroyed. On Mars, the team took a moment to breath, and Doc assaulted Block, before a portal opened in the sky and Glod emerged. Everyone knew that there was no way in hell they were beating that thing, they couldn't before, so everyone dipped out and escaped to Earth as Glod consumed Mars. The Time Tales team regrouped outside the old Torchwood building, where the void entrance once operated. Theos appeared in a flash of light, using his teleporter. He quickly knocked the team out and took them into the building. Block remained unconcious for a brief while, and even when he awoke, he remained disoriented thanks to the increasing amount of head pain due to the other Blocks being so close. After the Doctor's speech, The Hooded Man shot him clean through the chest with a laser rifle. The machine that The Judge and Granny had assembled was activated, thanks to The Hooded Man - this machine was meant to destroy the multiverse, but due to a malfunction it did nothing but close off half of all the gateways to other universes. In an attempt to do something, Block tried to hit The Hooded Man with his trowel but Theos got in the way and stabbed Block through the chest. The machine the bad guys created started going haywire, the void starting to escape its containment and sucked in Granny (who hasn't been documented as disintegrating), The Judge (after he was shot by Magus) and Thoes, two of which have been noted down as completely and utterly disintegrating. The Hooded Man was kicked into the portal by Block, who collapsed shortly after. Block regained conciousness, his wound healing over with regeneration energy and was thrust into another deadly situation with the gang. On Gallifrey, during Omega's attempt at taking over the universe and ruling it, Block was mostly struggling to keep up with everything whilst holding in his regeneratio energy. That's when everything went white. The team were in a void, or the void. A voice told them that they are being removed from this universe and put in a fresh one. Everyone disappeared but Block remained with one last request. This request is only documented as him wanting to die instead of regenerating, but transcripts have not been recovered from after the void occurance.